drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Toot Goes Bollywood
"Toot Goes Bollywood" is the thirty-fifth episode of Drawn Together. Storyline Worn out after a day of work at her job being a wrecking ball, Toot comes home to the Drawn Together house looking to get some rest. However, when she goes into her room, she sees it will be impossible for her to get any peace because Foxxy is busy having sex with Scooby-Doo (whom she mistakes for Astro). A frustrated Toot calls Foxxy a whore, and Foxxy responds by claiming Toot is just jealous and isn't capable of getting anybody to have sex with her. The heated argument that ensues makes each woman determined to prove the other wrong. Toot immediately sets out to get more sex while Foxxy sets out to stop having sex. Toot dons a skimpy outfit in an attempt to entice her housemates, but to no avail; they flat-out refuse to have sex with her, and then proceed to make fun of her. Her feelings hurt, Toot runs off crying. Xandir takes pity on her and decides that what Toot needs is a new image. He takes her shopping, where a saleswoman convinces Toot to buy a muumuu, the plus-sized woman's best friend. Toot does so, but as she happily skips out of the store with her purchase, she is hit by an Indian family's car. Because of Toot's appearance, and because she keeps saying "muumuu", the Indians believe her to be a cow. As Hinduism teaches that a cow is the most sacred of all animals, the family takes Toot back to their home to nurse her back to health. Toot steadily regains her health, but when the Indians sing an elaborate Bollywood-style production number to aid her in her recovery, Toot is unable to refrain from complaining about how bad she thought it was. The Indians become shocked when they hear Toot speak. Thinking she has given herself away, Toot prepares to leave; however, to her surprise, the Indian family proclaims that she is actually the "legendary sacred talking cow", and take her to the king of India. The awestruck king, upon seeing Toot, promptly names her the supreme ruler of all India. Toot uses her power to force Indian men to have sex with her, and at one point has had sex with at least nine million men, which according to the former king, is "almost .02% of this town's population." Eventually, however, the Indian people begin to have difficulty keeping Toot satisfied. When the "talking cow"'s subsequent temper tantrum finds its way onto the American news, her housemates are baffled. However, once Xandir recalls Toot buying the muumuu, they are able deduce the chain of events that led to Toot being worshipped as a cow. Xandir, Clara, Hero, and Spanky all head to India to try to convince everyone that Toot is not a cow, "as implausible as that sounds". The four are arrested for calling Toot a "not-cow", and are sentenced to hang. However, at the execution, Toot is stunned to discover that the condemned are actually her housemates. They implore Toot to save their lives and return home with them by asking her, "Would you rather spend your life with people who think you're a cow, or with your friends, who only call you a cow to hurt your feelings?" (and by sweetening the deal with a 2-for-1 Quizno's coupon). Touched that they think she isn't a cow after all, Toot accepts her housemates' offer and defiantly proclaims to the crowd that she is not a cow. Outraged that Toot lied to them, the Indians run after the housemates intending to kill them. However, Toot saves the day by turning into a wrecking ball and carrying them all back home to the USA. Meanwhile, Foxxy has no worries that she will be able to stop having sex, but upon receiving consecutive booty calls from Denzel Washington, Magic Johnson, Forest Whitaker, and Al Roker, she realizes that she is indeed a nymphomaniac and needs help. Wooldoor, as a psychiatrist, hypnotizes Foxxy in order to get to the roots of her sexual addiction. To this end, he helps her uncover a repressed memory of being violated by Phat Allen and his Junkyard Pals when she was younger. Foxxy goes to the junkyard to confront the gang, but when she demands an apology from them, they tell her that they have no idea what she is talking about. When they refuse to confess, Foxxy has them arrested and put on trial. However, at the highly public court trial, the gang adopts a "blame the victim" defense, which works flawlessly, causing Foxxy to be promptly arrested and sent to prison. Shortly thereafter, Foxxy is shown in prison bulking up in anticipation of her forthcoming release. After her release, she sets out to track down the gang and exact her revenge on them. She infiltrates the junkyard and begins killing off every member of Phat Allen's Junkyard Pals, until only Phat Allen is left. Foxxy confronts Phat Allen and backs him into a corner. However, before she can kill him, Wooldoor suddenly appears to tell Foxxy the truth: the gang was not lying when they said they never violated her. Wooldoor tells Foxxy that he implanted the false memory of her assault in order to make herself feel better about her promiscuity, stating that psychiatrists use implanted memories all the time. Foxxy apologizes to Phat Allen for killing his gang, and suggests that the person she should have killed was Wooldoor for starting the whole mess. However, Wooldoor stops her from doing this by using a hypnotic suggestion used earlier in the show, and makes Foxxy and Phat Allen both think they are chickens. Musical number: "Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna", from the Bollywood blockbuster Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge, plays during Toot's visit to the Indian family and again later when she visits India itself. Later, Phat Allen and his Junkyard Pals sing "Implanted Memories", a song similar in style to those featured on Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Lyrics to "Implanted Memories" Lyrics in italics were not featured in the broadcast version, but on the soundtrack. Hey, hey, hey, hey Implanted memories are gre-e-e-eat Oh yes, they are Because with them you can justify Pretty much any twisted antisocial thing that you do And that means Na na you can be a total asshole Na na you can be a total shit And you won't have to feel bad about it No matter how many folks you kill or screw Cause nothing will ever have to be your fault That's what implanted memories do for you And that's why they're cool Na na you can be a total asshole Na na you can be a total shit Na na be a child molesting serial killer cannibal Na na tell the world to suck your fucking dick You ain't responsible for shit Na na chain your baby up in the cellar Na na fuck your kid's dog up the ass You got a total pass That's right, you're blameless, no matter what you do That's what implanted memories do for you It's like I'm say-ay-ay-aying Implanted memories are gre-e-e-eat Notes and inside references * The original title of this episode was "Toot Goes Bollywood/Fat Albert and the Gang Bang". It was later shortened to simply "Toot Goes Bollywood". The DVD lists the title as "Foxxy and the Gang Bang", an alternate working title. * The priest who tries to stop the orphanage from being demolished is voiced by series co-creator Matt Silverstein. * This episode marks the fifth time a Fat Albert-like character has appeared on Drawn Together. Previous instances include "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", "Terms of Endearment", "A Tale of Two Cows", and "The Drawn Together Clip Show". * Upon receiving a phone call from Denzel Washington, Foxxy screams his name "Denzel!" the same way she screamed it in "Unrestrainable Trainable". * When Toot asks which of the housemates is going to have sex with her, a quick clip is shown of Toot reading a copy of Entertainment Weekly with Paris Hilton on the cover. Although it is not a real EW cover, this is the third time this particular magazine has appeared on the show, following "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree" and "Charlotte's Web of Lies". * The Hindu mother and father are voiced by Cree Summer and Jess Harnell respectively. * The nation of India has a king in this episode. In real life, although India has had many monarchs throughout its history, there has never been a native Indian who has been leader of the entire country with the specific title of "king". Additionally, India is currently a republic with a president serving as both head of state and head of government. ** This situation mirrors the episode "Mexican't Buy Me Love", which featured a king of Mexico despite the fact that that country does not have a king either. * The shot of a flying airplane superimposed over a map of the world originally appeared in the episode "Freaks & Greeks". * Toot states that she weighed 220 pounds the last time she checked; she previously claimed to weigh 220 pounds in "Lost in Parking Space, Part One". * DeWayne Jessie (known as the fictitious Otis Day) guest stars during the junkyard segments as the Drawn Together counterpart to the role played by Bill Cosby in Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Jessie is Drawn Together's first live action guest star. Abbey DiGregorio (voice of Ling-Ling) is the woman robbed at gunpoint. * The King of India says, "It is impossible to mistake a woman for a cow. Now a whale, I can understand". Toot was mistaken for a whale in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II". * When Toot is insulted by her housemates (with the exception of Wooldoor and Foxxy, who are not present in the scene) and called a cow, Wooldoor's theme song is played even though Wooldoor himself is not present, a gag which only occurs in this episode and "Drawn Together Babies. * This episode reveals the former relationship of Captain Hero with the same cow that his housemates compared Toot with to hurt her feelings; the cow turns to be a male bull, which is confirmed when the bull starts speaking to Hero. * In prison, Foxxy is depicted with her hair shaven like a man, a strapless shirt, pants, and no hat. She also has developed some muscles due to training in prison. In the next scene, she is slim like usual, and her hair is back to its original form. * Another Jewish joke occurs in this episode when Foxxy has a Menorah (Hanukkah) tattoo on her back, while she is Roman Catholic, It was also used in Spanky and Xandir's Fake Gay Marriage, while Spanky is Muslim, it's been chosen to be married like Christian, then we learn that they step some cookies like Jews. * Once again, Toot is mistaken for an animal, just like when she was mistaken for a whale. In this episode, she is mistaken for a cow; however, before she reveals herself, she calls Indians "over-educated", which contradicts the apparent lack of intelligence they show in believing Toot to be a cow. Goofs * Toot's stockings appear and disappear multiple times throughout the episode. When she is in bed just before the Indian family sings their song, her legs are bare; however, when they complete the song and hoist Toot into the air, she is wearing her usual stockings. Later, when Toot is being carried into the king's palace, the camera switches from a long shot of her in stockings to a closeup shot with bare legs back to a long shot of her in stockings again. * When Foxxy wore a pair of Springs under her shoes and stuck in the magnet, when she managed to free herself and got her sword back, the Springs have disappeared. * When Foxxy lost her Samurai sword, it is stuck in a wooden pole, in that Scene,Both the pole and the sword were on the right, but when Foxxy manages to take her sword back, we see the pole and the sword on the left. Animated cameos * At the beginning of the episode, Foxxy is having sex with Scooby-Doo (whom she mistakenly refers to as Astro), while Marvin the Martian waits in line to have a stiletto placed in his butt. Cultural references * The title of this episode refers to the Mumbai film industry in India, informally known as Bollywood. Despite the title, Bollywood is never directly mentioned at any point in the episode; the only allusion to it is the "Mendhi Laga Ke Rakhna" production number (see Musical number above). * Phat Allen and his gang are thinly veiled parodies of characters created by Bill Cosby for the series Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. The gang members are named Phat Allen, Mushy Mouth, Strange Arnold, Mr. Russell, William, Chucky, Not Bright Donald, and Smoothy; these are references to the characters Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Weird Harold, Russell, Bill, Bucky, Dumb Donald, and Rudy, respectively. The characters themselves state they are not related to Cosby's characters in any way, a gag on the concept of copyright infringement. * The orphange that gets demolished in the cold opening is named after St. Thomas Aquinas. Aquinas was an Italian Dominican priest of the Roman Catholic Church, and an immensely influential philosopher and theologian in the tradition of scholasticism. * While in the confessional, Foxxy gets calls from Denzel Washington, Magic Johnson, Forest Whitaker, and Al Roker for sex. ** While talking to Magic Johnson, she is told to pick up something. It is hinted that it is condoms, since Foxxy replies he doesn't need them since she's "on the pill." This would reference the fact that Magic Johnson is HIV-positive and would need condoms to prevent it from spreading to Foxxy. ** She also refers to Forest Whitaker's "droopy eye", a result of a condition called ptosis. ** After she returns from having sex with Al Roker, she has weather symbols covering her breasts and vagina, referring to the fact that Al Roker was (at the time) noted as a weatherman. * Toot's "Tooters" outfit is based on the outfits worn by servers at the restaurant Hooters. * After Xandir tells Toot she isn't a hideous beast, the scene cuts to Toot on a screen full of platforms and ladders. This is a reference to the video game Donkey Kong. * The store Large Bryant is a reference to the plus-size clothing chain Lane Bryant. * After buying her muumuu, Toot skips out into the street, then throws her hat into the air while happily dancing around; this is a reference to Mary Richards's behavior in the opening credits of The Mary Tyler Moore Show. * The Hindu family claims that the king is the second most powerful Indian behind "Kumar from that White Castle movie", a reference to the role played by Kal Penn in the film Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle. * At Foxxy's trial, Spanky is dressed as Colonel Sanders, founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken. Later in the episode, Sanders himself appears, where he is decapitated by Foxxy; after this occurs, he runs around clucking, a pun on the phrase "running around like a chicken with its head cut off". * The scene where a heavily tattooed Foxxy bulks up in prison in anticipation of her revenge is based on the film Cape Fear. * One of the posters on the wall of Foxxy's prison cell is of Malcolm X. A record of "Ebony and Ivory" can also be seen, along with an ad for the South Beach diet. * Foxxy's revenge spree is based on the film Kill Bill. * When Foxxy infiltrates Phat Allen's junkyard, she taunts him with the words, "Oh, Phat Allen, come out to play-ay!". This is a reference to the 1979 film The Warriors, where the antagonist Luther taunts The Warriors using the chant, "Warriors, come out to play-ay!". *The sound heard when Foxxy's body color flushes out is the one heard on TV's Wheel of Fortune when the wheel hits the Bankrupt wedge. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes